Poke War
by The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly
Summary: Companion to Attention Deficit's "Angel of Mercy" written with permission. A day in the life of two mentally unstable boys in Aspen Springs, including lots of fluff...please R and R!...oneshot...for now, may turn into a series of companions to AD's story


Disclaimer...I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. As a matter of fact I don't even own the background of this particular story, only the bits of fluff that fell from my kissing Hope and Snow plushie (erm...if you don 't know, that's from Final Fantasy XIII...Attention Deficit says I'm obsessed)

Warnings: contains light but obvious slash (boy-on-boy), swearing, and fluff...please if you are averse to any of this just press the back button, don't suffer yourself to read something you don't like and then flame me and make me feel horrible. You have been warned, alright? If you like these things, please continue reading and leave a nice review.

* * *

Hermione smiled slightly as she thought of her most resent patient. Mr. Malfoy was certainly doing better than she had expected. She snorted lightly as she thought back on the incident in which Harry and Draco had been caught doing unmentionables under a notice-me-not charm. _But still_, she thought, _I was not expecting that. _She had been walking by the recreation room earlier and had caught a glimpse of Harry and Draco at, what she believed, to be their most carefree.

*FLASHBACK*

_She had just finished sorting through the 'to-be-filled' bin on her desk and was now off to the staff kitchens for some well deserved coffee. _If only, _she thought with a sigh_, I could have some of that amazing casserole Harry is so fond of cooking. _Thinking of the Harry-that-was always brought tears to her eyes, she missed him, his smile, his laughter, everything. His laughter always brought a smile to her face, sort of like the sound she was hearing no--_Wait, that sounds like, _her thoughts trailed off as she neared recreation room 3. She was taking the shortest path between her office and the kitchens and Room 3 was the only room between the two rooms, and it was usually empty. _Obviously it isn't today,_ she thought snarkily to herself._

"_Get off you great oaf! Stop poking me dammit!" _Was that Draco's voice?

"_Never! I will prevail! This war will be won by me. I will be the victor!" _Was that Harry?

"_War? What the bloody hell are you talking about, you great ogre? Get off already!"_

"_Nope, no and definitely not. I shall not vacate your person until you admit defeat." _Alright, what's going on in there. _Hermione slowly peeked around the corner and was witness to perhaps the oddest thing she had ever seen Harry do. It seemed that Harry and Draco had been sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table. Now, however, the table had been pushed off to the side, and Draco and Harry were on the floor, Harry straddling Draco, poking him repeatedly._

"_And he goes in for another hit. Bam, it's a hit! Ladies and gentlemen, it seems Harry Potter is winning in this epic battle the people will be talking about for centuries and Draco Malfoy isn't doing anything about it!" Harry had adopted an announcer voice eerily reminiscent of Lee Jordan during a Quidditch match, laughing that same laugh that caused Hermione to stop in the first place. Looking at Draco, Hermione watched as his face distorted into a strange expression she recognized as vindictive happiness. _Maybe, _she thought_, I should stop this_, fully expecting Draco to hit Harry._

"_Now way in bloody fucking HELL will Harry Potter beat Draco Malfoy in this war of wars!" said Draco, also adopting an announcer voice, as he reached up and furiously gripped Harry's biceps, flipping the tow of them over, pushing the coffee table even more out of place, and straddling Harry himself. "I shall win this war." Draco said softly, lowering his head, softly pushing his lips against Harry's. As he lifted his head, Draco gave Harry a smile and then--_

"_OW!!! Bloody fucking OWW!!!" Draco poked Harry harshly in the shoulder, laughing as Harry glared mutinously at him._

"_So," Draco began, "who won this war?" Harry smirked slightly, still rubbing his shoulder, and lifted his torso off of the floor._

"_I did." he stated softly pressing his lips against Draco's once more. As Hermione watched, she noticed the kiss become more and more heated and passionate. At that point, she turned away from the door and stepped away in the direction of the kitchens. _If I stayed any longer, and saw anything more, _she thought_, I would've had to stop them. _Thinking back on the expressions on both boys faces after that first kiss, she smiled slightly and continued her trek toward the kitchen, intent on grabbing some coffee, before she went back to her office, making up her mind to take a different route._

*FLASHBACK END*

_They're good for each other. I just hope they don't drift apart when one of them is discharged,_ Hermione thought with a sigh. For now though, things were fine, and thy didn't need to worry about anything like that quit yet.

* * *

Alright so, this is a companion piece to Attention Deficit's(I'm shortening it to AD cause it's too long…hence why I am Spongy) story Angel of Mercy…written with permission and her blessings…so yeah, tell me what you think okay? If you haven't read Angel of Mercy and your confused about the story then go ahead and read it, if you have read it, well, please tell me if it works, cause I may write more if AD says it's okay.

I am in need of suggestions for more drabbles/oneshots like this. They are meant to be fluffy and uplifting to add a different outlook on AD's story, so if you have an idea, go ahead and PM me with the details of your idea. I'll write and send you the first draft to see if you like the direction it took, then I'll fix it if needed and then post it. Anyways, all help is greatly appreciated.

Anyway, this bit of fluff came from a 'poke war' AD and I are in the middle of…this bunny attacked me and wouldn't let me go so um…yeah…here you go!

Much love

The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly

aka Spongy

aka Laila


End file.
